New Love?
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: Will Turner is heartbroken, but will a blast from the future turn his life around?


**A/N: This is just something I thought up over a few days.**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the character Estelle, and her house. The rest belong to other people.**

Will Turner's life couldn't get any worse, or so he thought. He had lost the woman he loved to a pirate, and had his whole life ripped out of his hands. Now he sat at a bar on Tortuga, just waiting for something, or more someone, to come walking through the door and change his life forever.

Every head in the bar turned towards the doors as they swung open. In the doorway stood a beautiful blonde. She had sexy long legs, and a lovely tan. She was tall, and had shoulder length wavy blonde hair. She definitely didn't belong in Tortuga.

As she walked across the room, wolf whistles followed her. Men reached out and slapped her on the bottom, and she replied by swirling around and slapping them.

She sat down at the bar next to Will.

"I'll have a rum please" She said. Her voice was smooth and sultry. Will knew that she could easily have any man she wanted, whether he was married or not. She smiled as the bartender passed her her drink. She took a sip, then sat her drink on the bar and looked around her.

She caught Will's eye. She smiled at him. It was a genuine smile, not one that was just out of politeness.

"Hi" She said.

"'Hi" He replied. He was taken aback by her speaking to him. He really shouldn't have been so surprised that she was talking to him, after all, all the time he was with Elizabeth he had women coming on to him as he was not exactly the ugliest duckling.

She took another sip of her drink.

"You come here often?" She asked him. Her accent was foreign; she definitely wasn't from around here.

"I suppose" Will replied. He looked at the glass in his hand.

"You look like you need to talk, wanna join me for a walk on the beach?" She asked. Will nodded, he couldn't believe he was agreeing to go out somewhere with a complete stranger.

They stood up and walked out of the bar. When a man reached for her, Will fended them off. Normally he wouldn't care, but there was something different about her.

As they left the bar Will realised that he didn't even know her name.

"Excuse me for this, but, what is your name?" Will inquired. The blonde stopped walking and turned towards him.

"My name is Estelle, what is your name?" Estelle replied.

"Will, William Turner" Will replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Will" Estelle smiled. She looped her arm through his and they began walking towards the beach.

Will couldn't remember the last time he had felt the sand between his toes. For the first time in ages he felt slightly happy. He had a beautiful girl who was willing to listen to what he had to say, and he was walking on the beach with her under the light of the full moon.

"What brings you to Tortuga?" Will asked. They had been walking for a while in complete silence for a while now.

"Business" Was all she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"My fiancée left me for a pirate and they dropped me off here, now I'm trying to move on with my life" Will replied. They sat down in the sand and watched the waves crash against the sand.

"A pirate? Must've been pretty tough" Estelle commented, she wasn't really certain of what to say, she'd helped many people, but none with situations like Will's.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, I think that'd really help" Will replied. As he began to tell his story, he began to feel as if he could tell her his whole life and she'd listen. He felt comfortable telling her these things because he knew she wouldn't judge him. He told her how Elizabeth had spotted him floating in the water all those years ago, and how every time he looked at her he felt something special about her. He told of how his heart was ripped out by Elizabeth choosing Jack. Will spoke for over an hour, and Estelle never said anything, she just nodded her head and rubbed his back lightly.

When he got towards the end of his story he had tears in his eyes. Estelle knew that this Elizabeth, whoever she was, had really destroyed his heart; she could only hope that she could make him feel better.

"Thank you" Will said. He felt like a fool, sitting there and pouring his heart out to a stranger.

"That's ok, I love listening" Estelle replied. She smiled at him. She stared at the sea; out on the horizon she could vaguely see the outline of a ship. She didn't say anything and they sat there in silence, listening to the sounds of the sea.

"Would you like to come back to my place for a drink?" Estelle asked.

"Sure, I could really do with a drink" Will replied. He knew it was considered inappropriate for a man to be inside a woman's house at night, especially if they were not married, but he didn't care, tonight he was going to go home with Estelle and have a few drinks, if anything happened from there, well, he would just take it as it came.

Will stood up and brushed the sand of his clothes, and then helped Estelle up, but, as he pulled on her outstretched arm he was pulled down on top of her. Their eyes met. In an instant he had leaned his head in and brushed his lips across hers. He didn't really know her, but it just felt so damn good to kiss a woman again. He pulled his head away from hers slightly and looked into her eyes. He was surprised when she pulled his head back down and kissed him. The kiss was passionate, yet still gentle.

Will pulled his lips away and looked into her eyes. He saw something there he hadn't seen in a long time, he saw feeling. He pulled away from her and stood up. He helped Estelle to stand. Neither spoke. The silence between them was weird. They didn't even know each other yet they had just kissed more passionately than married people.

Finally Estelle laughed, breaking the silence.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"I am so sorry" Estelle managed between laughs.

"Sorry for what?"

"For kissing you, I don't usually kiss someone I've just met" Estelle blushed. Will laughed a little.

"Do you still want me to come back to your place?" Will asked. He would've felt a bit weird if he had just followed her home.

"Yeah, I don't feel like being alone tonight" Estelle replied. She looped her arm through Will's and they started walking up the beach towards the town.

Estelle's house was larger than Will had expected. It reminded him a lot of Governor Swann's house, which then reminded him of Elizabeth.

The house was large. Its bricks were a cream colour. There were steps leading up to a large double-doored door. There was a balcony which stretched the length of the front of the house. Every few meters there was a pole that reached the roof along the edge of the balcony. Elegant bushes and flowers covered the ground below the balcony. Ivy laced its leaves over the rail and the poles. There was a large knocker on the door which resembled a lions head. There were a few windows along the front of the house.

Inside, the house was more beautiful and elegant than the outside. The walls were a lighter shade of cream than the outside. Persian rugs adorned the floors. There was a coat rack just inside the lobby. Opposite the doorway stood a large and elegant stairway.

Will stepped further into the lobby and looked up. Above him he could see where the staircase led. From the top of the staircase, paths with more steps led in two opposite directions. One led to the left, and one to the right. Directly above him was the most beautiful chandelier he had ever seen. It was large, and shone like stars in the night sky. It looked like a large diamond which was expertly cut.

Will turned around slowly on the spot, continuously looking up. Elegant carvings edged around the ceiling. Even the banisters were elegant. Will looked back at the staircase. At the top was a grandfather clock. Never in his life had Will seen anything as beautiful as this room. Compared to this, the interior of Elizabeth's home looked like a bar in Tortuga.

A red carpet led the way up the stairs. The house appeared to be brand new.

"Are you coming?" Estelle asked. She had let Will admire the lobby, but now she wanted his attention again.

"Sorry" Will said. He felt embarrassed that she had caught him gawping at her house. He followed her into the next room.

Will gasped as he entered the dining room. This room (if possible) was even more magnificent than the lobby. In the middle of the room was a long table, with dozens of chairs flagging its sides. In the centre was a beautiful candlestick. All the way down the centre of the table were bowls of things like bread rolls, and fruit. Under the table was another Persian rug, this one stretched longer than the table. On one wall were several large Victorian style windows which looked out onto the front yard. Red velvet curtains draped around the windows edges. On the wall opposite him was a door which presumably led to the kitchen. There were paintings on the walls, each depicted a different story from the next. On the wall opposite the windows was another door. The floor was polished wood.

Estelle giggled slightly at Will's reaction to the room. She walked around the table and sat down at the far end. A maid came rushing in, seemingly out of now-where.

"Yes miss?" The maid said quietly, she curtseyed.

"One moment, Will? Are you going to sit down or are you eating while standing?" Estelle enquired. Will blushed and sat down just a few chairs down from Estelle. The maid rushed off into the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned followed by others who were carrying plates covered with delicious foods. The plates were placed on the table and the servants disappeared. Estelle and Will ate in silence.

"Would you like a tour?" Estelle asked, once she had finished her meal. Will nodded. There was a lot of food left untouched on the table. Will looked at it, but followed Estelle as she stood up and began walking towards the door opposite the windows.

This door led to what looked like a study. The room was dark, with dark furniture and the only light came from a small chandelier above them and the fireplace at the opposite end of the room. On all walls stood bookshelves packed with books, never in his life had Will seen so many books. In the middle of the room there was a large mahogany desk which held papers and books. There was a rug under the desk.

Estelle walked to the other side of the room and lit the fire. Above the fireplace was a mantle. In the centre there was a candlestick. On either side there were various statues and figurines. In the middle on the wall was a large portrait of Estelle. Estelle turned and looked at Will once the fire was lit.

"This was my father's favourite room. He used to bring me in here when I was little and read to me" Estelle said. She walked over to Will and led him back out the door.

They walked back through the dining room and back into the lobby. Estelle led Will past the staircase and through the doorway in front of them. They now stood in the living area. There was a fireplace opposite them. In front of it was an elegant couch. On the walls there were paintings. There were end tables on either end of the couch, each held a candlestick. There was a medium sized chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a Persian rug in front of the couch. Various tables were over the room and each held something different.

After a few minutes Estelle led Will back to the lobby, this time they went up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Estelle turned left. They walked up another flight of stairs then turned into the first door they came across. This room was a guest bedroom. There was a window on one wall which looked out onto the yard at the side of the house. There was a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. There was a cupboard on one wall, and a table and a chair against the other.

Estelle led Will into the next room which was the same as the first room, as were the next three rooms. The sixth room was a bathroom. In the centre there was a bathtub. There was a "toilet" near the window.

Estelle walked out of the room and led Will to the other side of the staircase. Along this passage there were more bedrooms. The last room they entered was Estelle's bedroom, she had an ensuite bathroom. The room was similar to the others except it was larger, and the bed had a canopy over the top.

"Well, that's the end of the tour" Estelle said. She closed the door behind them as they left the room.

"I must say, you have the most beautiful house I have ever seen" Will exclaimed.

"Thank you, do you have a house here? Or are you staying at a hotel?" Estelle enquired. She led the way to the living area.

"My current residence is at a hotel actually, that is until I run out of money" Will replied. He sat down on the couch next to Estelle.

"You could stay here if you like, as you have seen, I have plenty of rooms!" Estelle said.

"That would be great" Will replied. He didn't know why, but he sensed there was something different about Estelle, he just didn't know what.

That night Will had the best night's sleep he had had in a long time. The mattress was so soft that the moment he lay down he was asleep. Sometime while he slept one of the maids had come in and picked up his clothes and neatly folded them and placed them on the table. That night Will dreamed of Estelle, _The Pearl_, Jack, and Elizabeth.

When Will awoke the next morning he put his clothes on and made his way down stairs. Estelle was already in the dining room and was drinking some tea.

"I trust you sleep well?" She said.

"Very, thank you" Will replied. He sat down and the maids placed a bowl of hot porridge in front of him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, where are you from? Your accent is like none I have heard before" Will asked as he ate a mouthful of porridge.

Estelle sighed and put her cup on the table.

"Please, this will sound extremely strange but, I'm not from this time" Estelle replied. Will smiled.

"Seriously, where are you from?" He asked again.

"I'm from Australia, the year 2006 to be exact" Estelle replied. Will choked on some porridge.

"What?" He asked.

"Some how I discovered a glitch in time and I was transported back in time, to where we are now" Estelle replied. Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. The beautiful, young, healthy woman who sat next to him could not possibly be from the future. Yet, he knew that no woman he knew of (other than some of the women of Tortuga) would take a man to the beach and kiss him, then let him stay at her home.

"So, you're from the future?" Will asked, he knew he sounded stupid but he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, that's why I have this lavish home. Where I come from I would be classed as 'middle class' not poor, yet not rich either. But here, I am rich as I have more money than anyone else here" Estelle tried to explain.

"Do you have to go back?" Will asked, his voice had cracked and he was barely audible.

"I don't know" Estelle replied. Will was falling for her, and he didn't want to lose her.

"If you go, can I come too?" He asked.

"I would love for you to, but, it would change the course of history, if you come with me when and if I go back, then the family you are to have in this time won't exist, which means that some of the people in my time won't exist" Estelle said. Tears filled her eyes. She would love for him to go back with her, but she knew that he couldn't, nor could she stay here. Estelle stood up and walked into the living area. Will followed her.

In the living area, Estelle turned to face Will. Although she had only known him for a short period of time, she felt as if she knew everything about him, she felt as though she loved him. Will took Estelle in his arms and kissed her. He took a mental note of what she tasted like, and how she kissed. Their tongues danced together. Estelle pulled away from him.

"When I go back, I want you to have my home here. I know we are basically strangers, but I feel as if I have known you all my life. I feel a connection with you. I know that I don't really know you but I think I love you" Estelle said, she hugged Will to her.

"I feel exactly the same way" Will replied, he held onto Estelle as if she were his lifeline.

Suddenly the room began to shake, thunder could be heard. Estelle clung to Will. Looks of terror were plastered on both their faces. Estelle knew what was coming. She kissed Will one last time, then vanished.

"No!" Will cried out. He didn't fully understand. The room stopped shaking and the thunder stopped.

_The Year 2006_

The room shook, then stopped as suddenly as it had started. Sitting in the middle of the room was Estelle, in the same position she was in when she had left Will. Some how, Will confessing that he felt love for her, had transported her back to her time. Maybe she was sent back to make Will experience love again, who knows, Estelle never would.

Three days later, Estelle was in her local library, and she found a book on the Caribbean, and those who lived there, especially those who were rich. On page 39 was a drawing of Will. Because Estelle had gone back in time and given her home and money to Will, he was placed at the top of society's ladder. He had gone on to marry a woman from town. She was surprised to see a mention of a past love who he had never completely gotten over. She also found out that the connection she felt with Will was that they were related, she was a very distant relative of him. She felt strange, knowing she had kissed her relative.

Estelle knew that she would never forget Will, he was special. She only wished that they were from the same time.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok, that was pretty bad, the middle was good, but the ending was bad. Please tell me what you think. I really like to know!**


End file.
